Iron Heart
by Weitarou
Summary: "Nie ważne co robił, jakimi słowami i czynami starał się wywołać w nim negatywne uczucia, on zawsze wychodził z tego z szerokim, wręcz dobrodusznym uśmiechem." głupawe KiyoHana, pisane rok temu i brutalnie rozłożone przez moje lenistwo na rozdziały.
1. Chapter 1

\- Arkusze rozdane... macie godzinę, czas start.

Krzesło egzaminatora zaskrzypiało, a salę momentalnie wypełnił szelest kartek i ciche skrobanie ołówków, mieszające się z ostatnimi szeptami. Testy sprawdzające nie były niczym nowym w życiu uczniów lecz mimo ich powszechności, każdy z nich reagował na nie inaczej; niektórzy mamrotali pod nosem przekleństwa, kilku wydało z siebie jęk zawodu, a jeszcze inni ochoczo zatarli dłonie nim zabrali się do pracy. Wielu z nich tęsknie zerkało na drzwi, marząc o prażącym słońcu, będącym zapowiedzią nadchodzącego lata i o zakończeniu trzydniowego piekła, dla niepoznaki nazywanego egzaminami. Hanamiya był jednym z niewielu uczniów, którzy bez słowa zaczęli pisać.

Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego poza czystym skupieniem, pracował szybko, wręcz niedbale, błyskawicznie zapełniając arkusz odpowiedziami. Szybkość była ściśle związana z ilością wiedzy jaką posiadał, mógł ją mieć lub nie. Niektóre pytania wymagały od piszącego dokładnego przeanalizowania treści zadania, zanim mógłby podać na nie odpowiedź. Większość nie byłaby zdolna skupić się na dwóch zadaniach jednocześnie, ale Hanamiya jak chciał, potrafił wykorzystać każdą sekundę.

Po krótkim czasie odłożył ołówek i odchylił się do tyłu, bujając się lekko na krześle. Rzucił okiem na zegar i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że minęło zaledwie piętnaście minut od rozpoczęcia testu. Na cały dano im godzinę, a on skończył pisać w kwadrans. Pochylił się nad ławką i przycisnął dłoń do ust, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Uwielbiał delektować się myślą, że inni wyciskali z siebie siódme poty, podczas gdy on miał to wszystko na wyciągnięcie ręki. Lepszy od niego był tylko Imayoshi, ale odkąd ich drogi rozeszły się przy wyborze szkół, już nigdy więcej ich do siebie nie porównywano.

Obrzucił swoich kolegów pogardliwym spojrzeniem żałując, że nie ma możliwości zaprezentowania go im w pełnej okazałości. Po części zazdrościł im zajęcia na resztę godziny, w tej sytuacji nie mógł nic zrobić z nadmiarem wolnego czasu, nie mógł wyjść, nie mógł wyjąć niczego z torby i się tym zająć, jedynym co miał do dyspozycji to własne palce i ołówek - dwie rzeczy, które były mu potrzebne tylko do napisania testu. Skrzywił się i oparł podbródek na dłoni, odwracając się w stronę okna.

Przez jakiś czas szukał oczami w nudnej zieleni, kiedy przez bramę zamykającą szkołę przemknął jakiś ciemny kształt. Hanamiya z zaciekawieniem podążył za nim wzrokiem i patrzył, jak postać przebiega przez trawnik i chowa się za jedną z kolumn zdobiących wejście do szkoły. To samo zrobił z kolejną i kolejną, stopniowo przybliżając się do budynku. Cała ta scena wyglądała na tyle komicznie, że Hanamiya zupełnie stracił zainteresowanie egzaminem i całkowicie skupił się na przedstawieniu, patrząc na nie ze szczerą ciekawością jak i z politowaniem.

W końcu ta osoba oderwała się od kolumny, postępiając kilka niepewnych kroków w stronę budynku. Na ten widok Hanamiya aż parsknął śmiechem. Nie miał pojęcia, kim był ten uczeń, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że zaspał na test i teraz usiłował po cichu wśliznąć się do szkoły. To posunięcie uważał za nic innego jak zwykłą głupotę, przepisy w ich szkole były niezmiennie surowe, więc musiałby złamać sobie nogę lub wymyślić inny dobry powód, żeby się usprawiedliwić.

Już miał go zignorować i wrócić myślami do testu, lecz zauważył w nim coś dziwnie znajomego. Jego ubiór w niczym nie przypominał tego, jaki na co dzień nosili uczniowie Kirisaki Daiichi; podczas gdy oni mieli marynarki i krawaty, on miał na sobie coś w rodzaju bluzy wzorowanej na szkolny mundurek. Każdy jego krok stawał się pewniejszy, a sylwetka wyraźniejsza. Hanamiya zmarszczył brwi, usiłując skojarzyć ubranie z osobą. Dopiero krótkie spojrzenie na brązowe włosy potwierdziło jego najśmielsze obawy, a osobą która zawitała w progi szkoły był…

\- ...Ten kretyn. - wymamrotał pod nosem, rozcierając dłonią zmarszczone czoło. Już wcześniej był zaszokowany fenomenem, że niektórzy ludzie najwyraźniej są w stanie przeżyć bez mózgu, ale to co wyprawiał Kiyoshi przekraczało jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Być może to nie wina zepsutego organu, a dobrej dostawy, ponieważ żaden normalny człowiek nie mógł być aż tak pozytywnie nastawiony do życia jak on. Nawet kontuzja nie starła mu z twarzy szerokiego uśmiechu, w jakim zwykły wyginać się jego usta.

Nie ważne co robił, jakimi słowami i czynami starał się wywołać w nim negatywne uczucia, on zawsze wychodził z tego z szerokim, wręcz dobrodusznym uśmiechem. Co prawda bywały momenty, kiedy ten uśmiech nie był już taki wyraźny i przyjaźnie do niego nastawiony, Hanamiya pragnął wyryć w swojej głowie rozpacz, którą niegdyś ujrzał na jego twarzy, lecz nie mógł. Kiedy zamykał oczy, widział tylko ciepły uśmiech i nie był w stanie ujrzeć niczego poza nim. W jego posiadaniu znajdował się kiedyś wycinek gazety z jego zdjęciem; przytwierdził je do ściany i w wolnej chwili rzucał w nie lotkami. Również było uśmiechnięte. Zerwał je ze ściany dopiero po swojej przegranej i cisnął do kosza, a wraz z nim pamięć o tym bucu.

Ale teraz? Hanamiya nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tutaj przyszedł i szczerze nie był tym jakoś szczególnie zainteresowany - mógł sobie łazić wszędzie, jednak w stosownej odległości od niego. Problem w tym, że przyszedł właśnie do _jego _szkoły, wiedział do jakiej uczęszczał na co dzień i właśnie przez ten element nie wierzył w dzieło przypadku. Westchnął cierpiętniczo i zamknął oczy, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu z nadzieją, że przez ten czas Kiyoshi zdąży zniknąć.

Z wahaniem uchylił powieki i niemal natychmiast się skrzywił, bo Kiyoshi wciąż uparcie tkwił w tym samym miejscu i na dodatek machał do niego. Zrobił to tak niespodziewanie, że Hanamiya omal nie spadł z krzesła. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że patrzył prosto na niego co przy takiej odległości wydawałoby się czymś niemożliwym. Być może liczył na fart, że jakimś cudem trafi na odpowiednie okno i na odpowiednią osobę, słońce świeciło tak mocno, że okna lśniły jak lustra.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na zegar i westchnął, niechętnie wstając z miejsca. Choć nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na spotkanie domyślał się, że Kiyoshi nie wiedział kiedy przestać i będzie robił z siebie pośmiewisko przez resztę dnia, dając się zauważyć wszystkim tym, którzy już wcześniej mieli z nim do czynienia. Rzucił arkusz na biurko egzaminatora i udał się w stronę wyjścia, ignorując zdumione spojrzenia. Trzasnął drzwiami i przyspieszył kroku, po minucie sprawnie docierając na dziedziniec.

Kiyoshi wciąż tam był, a kiedy do niego podszedł, nagle zmienił zdanie. Teppei z uwagą przyglądał się ulotce przyczepionej do bramki, kompletnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Zdecydowana chęć wykopania go poza teren szkoły, ustąpiła chwilowemu zawahaniu. Po kilku chwilach walki z myślą o odwrocie, wypuścił powietrze z płuc i zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do niego, wyczekująco krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Kiyoshi, zwabiony odgłosem kroków, spojrzał na niego przez ramię i momentalnie rozpromienił się, rozpoznając go.

\- Oho, czyż to nie Hanamiya? - zaczął uradowanym tonem, ignorując wymowną niechęć na jego twarzy. - Kopę la...

\- Co ty tu robisz? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, łapiąc go za kołnierz. Potrząsnął nim kilka razy, mając nadzieję że wytrząśnie z niego cały ten dziwaczny entuzjazm, który wręcz z niego tryskał. - Dlaczego tutaj przylazłeś?

\- Przyszedłem w odwiedziny! Nie wiedziałem, gdzie mieszkasz dlatego przyszedłem tutaj.

\- Zjeżdżaj stąd zanim ktoś cię zobaczy! - syknął przyciszonym głosem, popychając go w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Nie miał ochoty znosić docinek ze strony swojej drużyny, dlatego wolał osobiście zadbać o to, żeby Kiyoshi jak najszybciej odpuścił sobie cokolwiek miał na myśli przychodząc tutaj i udał się z powrotem do swojej szkoły.

\- Co? A miałem nadzieję że mnie oprowadzisz i przedstawisz swoim kolegom...

\- Nie, wynoś się. - warknął, z całej siły zapierając się rękami o jego plecy. - Skąd w ogóle przyszło ci to do głowy? Trwają egzaminy, debilu.

Kiyoshi nie odpowiedział, więc Makoto skwitował to głośnym prychnięciem i zniecierpliwiony, szarpnął go za kołnierz, brutalnie ciągnąc za sobą. Szatyn musiał mocno się zgarbić, żeby dotrzymać mu kroku, Hanamiya ani przez chwilę nie wyczuł w nim oporu, widział w nim psa, posłusznie podążającego za właścicielem pomimo złego traktowania. Skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, czując ciepły oddech na swoim karku i odwinął rękę, wypychając go za bramkę. Otrzepał marynarkę w miejscu, w którym go dotknął i obrzucił nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

\- I masz się tutaj więcej nie pokazywać, zrozumiałeś?

Jego przymilny uśmiech doprowadzał go do szału, nie mógł zdzierżyć go ani sekundę dłużej. Obrócił się na pięcie, zanim choćby zdążył otworzyć usta i odszedł, zaciskając pięści tak, aż pobielały mu knykcie. Zignorował wołanie za sobą i przyspieszył kroku, prawie biegnąc na niedaleki przystanek. Torba, po brzegi wypełniona książkami, dyndała mu wściekle na ramieniu w rytm stawianych kroków.

Ostatecznie nie dał mu dojść do słowa i nie dowiedział się najważniejszej rzeczy; dlaczego przyszedł, choć był doskonale świadomy wyraźnej niechęci, otwarcie manifestowanej przez Hanamiyę już od pierwszego spotkania w gimnazjalnym starciu pomiędzy ich drużynami. Pewną rzeczą był fakt, że to nieplanowane spotkanie skutecznie wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Dłonie trzęsły mu się ze złości, wepchnął je głęboko w kieszenie, próbując powstrzymać ich drżenie. Zerknął przez ramię, upewniając się, czy za nim nie idzie i wszedł do tramwaju, z westchnieniem opadając na jedno z wolnych miejsc. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

Był w drodze do domu, od przystanku do mieszkania dzieliło go zaledwie kilka metrów. Jego kroki stawały się lżejsze, bardziej płynne, a wcześniejsze rozdrażnienie stopniowo ustępowało. Wiedział, że nikt na niego nie czekał i właśnie ta myśl działała na niego kojąco. Nucąc pod nosem osobliwą melodię, wydobył z kieszeni klucze i machinalnie wybrał z nich jeden, przytykając go do otworu w drzwiach.

\- Och, czyli to tutaj mieszkasz.

Klucze wyślizgnęły mu się z rąk, lądując z cichym plaśnięciem na wycieraczkę pod jego nogami. Z przerażeniem obrócił się przez ramię, napotykając na...

Uśmiech. Nie dość, że go przestraszył, to jeszcze bezczelnie się szczerzył!

\- Przestań za mną łazić! - wrzasnął, w panice pospiesznie zbierając klucze.

\- To może zaprosisz mnie na herba...

Trzasnął mu drzwiami przed nosem. Wyrwał klucz z zamka i ze złością rzucił nim w drewno, klnąc na czym świat stoi. Herbatę! Dysząc ciężko, przemaszerował do pokoju, po drodze traktując kopniakiem kosz na śmieci, dając w ten sposób upust nagromadzonej złości. Spojrzał przepraszająco na wystraszoną kotkę i przeszurał nogami aż do parapetu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił poważny błąd prowadząc go pod same drzwi...

Spojrzał przez firankę za okno i żołądek podszedł mu do gardła.

...dzięki temu wiedział, gdzie go nękać następnym razem.


	2. Chapter 2

Materiał koronkowej firanki, na której kurczowo zaczepiał palce, zaczynał być już nieprzyjemnie wilgotny. Strzepnął dłonią z odrazą i natychmiast wytarł ją w spodnie, drugą kładąc parę centymetrów niżej od poprzedniego miejsca.

Pocił się. Ciężko było mu to przyznać, ale naprawdę się pocił. Pocił się ze zdenerwowania, może trochę z niepokoju, uważnie przyglądając się światu po drugiej stronie szyby. Uściślając, on znajdował się po tej właściwej jako właściciel i domownik, spoglądając z bezpiecznej strefy na swojego prześladowcę.

Ten uśmiech, który w jego opinii był najgorszą możliwą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek pojawiła się na twarzy Kiyoshiego, stał się jego nowym koszmarem. Wczoraj trzasnął mu drzwiami przed nosem z nadzieją, że to zniechęci go wystarczająco i już więcej nie odważy się stanąć w tym samym miejscu...

... ale jednak, stał. Sterczał pod jego domem już drugi kwadrans i czekał, aż w końcu opuści swoją twierdzę i wyjdzie do szkoły. Kiyoshi zachowywał się tak, jakby nagle zostali dobrymi znajomymi i to takimi, którzy codziennie chadzają we dwójkę do szkoły, jadają razem lunch, grają w gry...

Przyjaciółmi.

Hanamiya poczuł dreszcz obrzydzenia i gwałtownie pokręcił głową, wytrząsając z niej tą okropną myśl. Jak wielkim kretynem trzeba być, żeby lgnąć do tak niebezpiecznej osoby jak on? Niekiedy nie mógł wyzbyć się wrażenia, iż Kiyoshi był po prostu zatwardziałym masochistą poszukującym nowych doznań i właśnie dlatego uczepił się go jak rzep psiego ogona. Pragnąc kolejnej, połamanej kończyny.

Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi i mamrocząc pod nosem coś o skretyniałych szatynach, nieświadomie przybliżył nos do okna, mrużąc oczy. Kiyoshi był w mundurku Seirin... czy on nie powinien mieć teraz lekcji? Klubowych zajęć? Czegokolwiek?

Przylgnął plecami do ściany i uchylił jeszcze odrobinę firankę; nie mylił się, Kiyoshi nawet na chwilę nie zmienił wyrazu i wciąż stał z tym samym sztucznym uśmiechem, wręcz przytwierdzonym do jego twarzy i rozglądał się na boki, jakby oczekiwał w każdej chwili ujrzeć go obok siebie.

Czekał, aż razem pójdą do szkoły. Jak przyjaciele.

\- Niedoczekanie... - wycedził Hanamiya, mocniej zaciskając pięść na firance.

Szybko zmienił zdanie. Kiedy z siódmej zrobiła się ósma i jego tramwaj odjeżdżał za kilka minut, nagle ogarnęło go przerażenie.

\- ... No przecież mama mnie zabije, jeśli znowu nie pójdę do szkoły...* - jęknął, z wyrazem bliskim paniki zerkając na zegarek. Co prawda miał tylko zajęcia klubowe, ale czuł się zobowiązany.

Może nie wyglądał na takiego, ale był bardzo związany ze swoją rodzicielką. Fumiko Hanamiya pracowała w Tokijskim szpitalu jako pielęgniarka i mimo solidnego obciążenia obowiązkami oraz bycia jedynym żywicielem rodziny, znajdowała czas dla swojego syna i potrafiła o niego zadbać.

Dzięki niej codziennie czekało na niego śniadanie i czyste, wyprasowane ubrania, które przyjmował z prawdziwą wdzięcznością, a nie jak inni synowie krzykiem, żeby "matka się od nich odczepiła i przestała zaglądać w każdy kąt pokoju".

Swoje wybryki umiejętnie przed nią tuszował i tak samo było w tym wypadku; wolał nie niepokoić jej jakimiś bzdurami.

\- Heja, Hanamiya!

... Usłyszał chwilę później, kiedy po przełknięciu dumy w końcu zdecydował się wychylić ze swojego domostwa. Kiyoshi natychmiast popędził w stronę drzwi i jego wielki łeb z nieprzystrzyżonymi, brązowymi kłakami, nachylił się do szpary w drzwiach, usiłując w nią zajrzeć. Hanamiya przepędził go wściekłym spojrzeniem i krótkim ciosem po łapie, kiedy ten spróbował otworzyć je jeszcze szerzej.

\- Czego ty do cholery chcesz?! - zapytał ze złością, niemalże wychodząc z domu. Tyle wystarczyło, żeby przełamał jego obronę; Hanamiya cofnął się zaskoczony i w sekundę pożałował drzwi, sprytnie przytrzymanych przez Kiyoshiego nogą. Mógł po prostu otworzyć okno.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie i jakby od niechcenia podparł pięścią framugę, kilkanaście centymetrów nad jego głową. W tym wydaniu Kiyoshi zyskał plus dziesięć do "dresiarza", co tylko dodatkowo go poirytowało.

\- Pomyślałem, że po szkole mógłbyś zaprosić mnie na herbatkę czy coś...

\- Spieprzaj stąd... - zniżył groźnie głos, łypiąc na niego spode łba. - ... inaczej wgniotę ci nos w czaszkę, ty jebany prześladowco!

Groźba licha, bo Kiyoshi nawet nie mrugnął dając mu kolejny, ekspresowy wykład o przyjaźni i potrzebie zawierania nowych znajomości. Temat, który dla Hanamiyi był najdrażliwszą rzeczą na świecie.

\- Przyjaźń jest dla nieudaczników, którzy muszą dobierać się w grupy, żeby razem mieć jakąkolwiek wartość... - wywarczał, dusząc w sobie chęć naplucia mu prosto w oko. - Idź się integrować z koleżkami z Seirinu!

Nieoczekiwanie z twarzy Kiyoshiego zniknął uśmiech, a pojawiło się coś na kształt przygnębienia; dziwnie oklapł, ściągnął brwi, a usta wygięły się w lekką podkówkę. Czyżby jakimś cudem trafił w czuły punkt?

\- Nie mogę, wyjechali.

\- Więc czemu nie jesteś z nimi? - zainteresował się, starając się nie brzmieć na zbytnio zaskoczonego. Z tego co zdążył zauważyć, Seirin było bardzo zgrane i w ich naturze nie leżała chamska rywalizacja o "ostatnie ciasteczko"; albo jedzą wszyscy, albo nie je nikt. Nie rozumiał takich ludzi.

Kiyoshi wywrócił lekko oczami i poskrobał się po brodzie, próbując coś sobie przypomnieć. Trwało to rozsądną chwilę, po której uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń, a jego twarz cudownie pojaśniała.

\- Powiedzieli, że mają mnie dosyć... więc wypchnęli mnie z autokaru i zostawili.

Wyobrażona sytuacja wydała mu się tak absurdalnie zabawna, że aż parsknął śmiechem, zgarniając od niego kolejne posmutniałe spojrzenie. Jakaż to była miła odmiana od tych ciągłych, obrzydliwie radosnych wyszczerzy.

\- Heh... nie dziwię im się - dodał, wykrzywiając usta w drwiącym uśmiechu.

\- Powiedzieli, że muszę odpocząć i się zregenerować po ostatnich meczach - zwierzył mu się. - Ale strasznie się nudzęęę...

\- Strasznie się nudzęęę! - przedrzeźnił jego ton, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. - Nudzisz się? To znajdź sobie jakieś konstruktywne zajęcie, a mnie zostaw w spokoju - brutalnie zepchnął go łokciem ze swojej drogi. - Nie mam czasu ani chęci się z tobą użerać. Dostaję już mdłości na sam twój widok, więc oszczędź mi bólu i się wynoś.

W tym momencie nie widział wyrazu jego twarzy, ale był pewien, że te słowa zabolały go. Może i minimalnie, ale jednak zabolały. Bo choć Kiyoshi był twardy z zewnątrz, to w środku był wrażliwą kluchą i takie słowa od strony "przyjaciela" musiały boleć.

Korzystając z okazji, wyminął go szybko i z cichym rechotem rzucił się biegiem na tramwaj, który właśnie podjechał pod przystanek. Był w samą porę, pojawił się wprost idealnie, żeby go stamtąd zabrać.

Spojrzał za siebie, chcąc po raz ostatni po rozkoszować się jego zdębiałą miną i nieszczęśliwie zamarł, widząc machające do niego ramię; usta Kiyoshiego na powrót rozciągały się w szerokim uśmiechu, dając mu do zrozumienia, jak szybko potrafił regenerować się z takich drobnych złośliwości.

\- Przyjdę na trening!

Hanamiya pokazał mu fakasa i wszedł do maszyny, wściekle rzucając się na wolne siedzisko. Przyjaciele? Wolałby już, żeby go coś zeżarło niż miałby utworzyć jakąś bliższą więź z tym przygłupem.

* * *

\- ...Czy ja ci już nie mówiłem, że nie masz prawa przychodzić na moje treningi? Czy ty naprawdę jesteś tak tępy, że przez ten twój twardy czerep nie docierają do mózgu żadne bodźce?!

Popołudniowy trening upływał dość przyjemnie... do czasu aż nie pojawił się ten ćwok i nie zepsuł wszystkim zabawy. Cały zadyszany, roztrzepany i mokry, świeżo po truchciku do placówki, oddalonej parę kilometrów od domu Hanamiyi, miał czelność przekroczyć mury Kirisaki Daiichi i zgodnie z wcześniejszą zapowiedzią, zjawić się na jego treningu. Właśnie teraz, kiedy udało mu się pozbierać po porannym szoku.

Hanamiya przez cały ranek chodził jak na szpilkach. Był nerwowy, często obracał się za siebie, wrzeszczał na wszystkich bez wyjawienia konkretnego powodu i zachowywał się tak dziwnie, że reszta drużyny zaczynała poważnie się o niego zamartwiać, doradzając wizytę u szkolnej pielęgniarki. Męczył się długie godziny, ale szczęśliwie minęło mu do południa. Minęło, ale już niestety wróciło.

\- Nie słyszałeś... - zawarczał, widząc że Kiyoshi po przywitaniu się z całą salą, zerka łakomie w kierunku ławki z ich zapasami i ostentacyjnie oblizuje wargi. - Co właśnie powiedziałem?!

Wrzasnął na niego jeszcze kilka razy, bezskutecznie usiłując zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Kiyoshi na spokojnie pozwolił sobie skorzystać z ich ręczniczków i lodowatej wody, zanim wyjawił powód swojej wizyty:

\- Chciałem tylko popatrzyć na twoje metody. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że zostaniesz kapitanem i trenerem jednocześnie - powiedział potulnie, na co Hanamiya zmarszczył gniewnie brwi i wywrócił oczami. - Nie będę przeszkadzał, usiądę sobie z boku i będę patrzył - dodał, na potwierdzenie swoich słów siadając na jednej z ławek dla rezerwowych.

\- Zaczynasz działać mi na nerwy. - zasyczał Makoto, jednocześnie wiedząc, że nie pozbędzie się go tak łatwo. Westchnął. - Popatrzysz i zaraz sobie pójdziesz, zrozumiano?

Kiyoshi gorączkowo pokiwał głową i zakołysał kolanami jak niecierpliwe dziecko, wyczekujące dobrej rozrywki. Hanamiya posłał mu spojrzenie zarezerwowane dla czubków i prychnął, wbijając wzrok w notes. Głośno zazgrzytał zębami, prawie łamiąc długopis w palcach. Jak miał się teraz skupić?

\- Hanamiya, co to ma znaczyć..? - zapytał przyciszonym tonem Furuhashi, kiwając głową na ławki. - Dlaczego on tutaj jest?

\- Zróbcie po dziesięć okrążeń w obie strony, a następnie przejdźcie do skoków z dwutaktu - odrzekł sucho, ignorując jego pytanie. - Już! - popędził ich, dla wzmocnieniu efektu dmuchając w gwizdek.

Nie było nic niezwykłego w tym, że reszta drużyny nieufnie traktowała nowego przybysza pamiętając o tym, że był nim ten, którego okaleczyli niespełna dwa lata temu. Kiyoshi wszedł do jaskini pełnej lwów i zachowywał się co najmniej tak, jakby to on sam był jednym z nich. To by tłumaczyło kompletny brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji, odpowiedniej dla kogoś, kto stanął naprzeciw swoich dawnych oprawców.

\- Jest po prostu tępy... - mruknął pod nosem Hanamiya, kreśląc przypadkowe szlaczki na marginesie.

Skłamałby twierdząc, że nie jest nawet odrobinę zaciekawiony tym fenomenem. Co sprawiało, że ta tępota zdawała się wzrastać z każdym ich kolejnym spotkaniem? Według wierzeń niektórych "Seririnowców" Kiyoshi był naprawdę cwany i Hanamiya niechętnie musiał mu przyznać parę punktów w tej kategorii. Krył swoje prawdziwe ja za uśmiechniętą maską, prowokując złość i karmiąc tą obrzydliwą słodyczą niechęć do siebie, podczas gdy tak naprawdę wcale nie był taki dobroduszny.

Gdyby naciągnąć kilka faktów, byłby niezłym sadystą.

Hanamiya ocknął się z rozmyślań i zamrugał, niepewnie zerkając kątem oka w stronę ławy. Pochłonięty myślami nawet nie zauważył, że Kiyoshi nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru mu przeszkadzać, zgodnie z obietnicą obserwując trening w ciszy i skupieniu.

Mimo agresywnej gry, jaką zwykle prezentowało Kirisaki Daiichi, Hanamiya okazał się być znakomitym taktykiem. Zręcznie operował zawodnikami, jak marionetkami, posłusznymi jego woli. Gdy chciał, żeby były potulne, były potulne, kiedy okrutne, były okrutne. Ubolewał nad tymi zdolnościami i nad drugą metodą, będącą tą przodującą w rozgrywkach międzyszkolnych. Kiyoshi zdecydowanie jej nie pochwalał, jednak sama możliwość zobaczenia go w akcji była wystarczająca.

Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi zawodników na sali, w pewnym momencie po prostu zniknął z ławki, wprawiając Hanamiyę w zakłopotanie. Oderwany od obowiązków i zamiast traktować to zniknięcie jako dar od boga, rozglądał się zdezorientowany, w myślach porównując go do owada, który z mrugnięciem dał dyla i teraz mógł znajdować się dosłownie wszędzie.

Znalazł go pośród drugiego składu, gdzie beztrosko lawirował pomiędzy zawodnikami. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę do niego podejść i po prostu opieprzyć z góry na dół, lecz zamarł w pół kroku, widząc jak dobrze dogadywał się z innymi zawodnikami. Podawał, wykonywał wsady i przybijał sobie piątki z resztą dowodząc, że tą krótką grą bardzo szybko zdobył ich uznanie i zaufanie.

\- Nieźle się rusza, mimo tej nogi... - mruknął, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Ta myśl, niechciana i niepotrzebna, mimowolnie wypełniła mu głowę, odtwarzana raz po razie. I wzbudziła w nim taką wściekłość, że miał ochotę wbiec w ścianę. Skomplementował go? On?

Purpura zalała jego twarz, żołądek ścisnął się niemiłosiernie, a płuca zaczęły domagać się tlenu. Swoistą wisienką na torcie był Kiyoshi, który wypatrzył go z końca sali i machał do niego, niewątpliwie uśmiechając się szeroko. Przełykając mdłości i skupiając się na wzbierającej się żądzy mordu, Hanamiya przemaszerował w jego kierunku, po drodze zagarniając parę rzeczy.

\- Wypierdzielaj w podskokach albo zgłoszę, że przebywasz na terenie innej szkoły zamiast być w swojej! - zawołał ze złością, ciskając w niego butelką po napoju izotonicznym. Kiyoshi odchylił się do tyłu i zręcznie ją przechwycił, nim zdążyła uderzyć go prosto w czoło. Ostrożnie położył ją na ziemi i potruchtał do niego.

\- No już, już... - zamruczał, niby uspokajająco klepiąc go po głowie i ramieniu. - Do zobaczenia jutro!

Hanamiya momentalnie spurpurowiał, chwilowo spetryfikowany ciepłem, eksplodującym w miejscach w których go dotknął. Minęła rozsądna chwila, zanim w końcu zdołał cokolwiek z siebie wydusić.

\- Ani mi się waż więcej pokazywać tej swojej brwiastej gęby! - wrzasnął za nim, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia reszty drużyny i niedyskretną wymianę szeptów pomiędzy nimi.

\- Twoja też jest brwiasta - zauważył ze śmiechem i czmychnął w stronę wyjścia. Hanamiya rzucił w niego swoim butem mając nadzieję, że trafi go prosto w ten głupi łeb. Pechowo chybił o włos i Kiyoshi zniknął za drzwiami, wraz ze swoim irytującym uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie wyrzuciłeś go wcześniej? - zapytał Hara, po czym głośno strzelił balonem z gumy do żucia.

\- Sam nie wiem...- burknął krótko, opadając na ławkę. Zauważył, że pozostała trójka również wydawała się zainteresowana odpowiedzą, ale czuł się tak wypruty z sił, że nie miał ochoty nawet poruszać tego tematu.

Do zobaczenia jutro!

Jutro? Po takiej zapowiedzi i dzisiejszym dniu już wiedział, że kolejny będzie jego ostatnim.


End file.
